The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mount assemblies within a utility meter.
Utility meters incorporate many functionalities relating to the consumption of a utility such as water, electricity, and gas, to name a few. For example, utility meters may enable a utility provider, such as an electricity provider, to remotely monitor a consumer's use of the utility. In this way, the utility provider may rarely, if ever, physically access the utility meter. Various components may be disposed within the utility meter to monitor usage, communicate with the utility, display information, or provide additional functionalities to the utility meter. Over time, some components may be added to a utility meter to replace worn components or to provide additional functionality to the utility meter. Added components may function optimally when disposed in certain locations within the utility meter. However, the geometry of existing components and available space within the utility meter may increase the difficulty of adding components to the utility meter in certain locations. Furthermore, some components or the housing may be configured to only permit unidirectional mounting.